You Never Miss Your Water
by winterfresh1277
Summary: When Maxie takes things to far with Johnny one night, will she be able to handle the fallout? Spixie and some Jolu.
1. Chapter 1

Maxie Jones grabbed her fur jacket off the limo floor and slunk aross the car. Her tiny hands pulled the coat over her bare torso. How did she get here? Why was she doing this? Across from her, Johnny had grabbed a few napkins and began wiping at his pants. "This never happens. I swear Maxie. It must have been too much champange." he laughed nervously, averting her eyes. But she stayed silent, looking at him with shock and shame in her blue eyes. Maxie knew it had nothing to do with the champange. It had to do with this. This situation. The whole thing was dumb and silly, actually, just another self-destructive choice in their lives.

For weeks now she and Johnny played this game. It started out innocently enough. Arkward glaces, little jokes riddled with inuendos. But everything changed the night of their little car accident. They had kissed in some abandoned garage. And even though Maxie swore to herself it was a mistake that would not happen again, she knew that it would. They were two of a kind, her and Johnny. Like two moths strangely addicted to a bug zapper. They would fly up to the glowing light, knowing full well what would happen if they got too close. But the light was hypnotiziing. So every once in a while, when they thought no one was watching, they'd brush their wings against it and feel the sting. And although it burned like hell, the part of them that needed the hurt, couldn't help but smile. How many times did she singe her wings now? Lucky? Logan? Coop? All the means things she said to Georgie she couldn't take back? This? Too many to count. Picking up the Maha Chang original silk blouse, she slid it on. "It happens" Maxie said to Johnny, forcing a sympathetic smile on her lips.

The two fixed their attire in an uncomfortable silence. Maxie too ashamed to say anything and Johnny too embaressed. After he was finished fixing his black tie, he joked "Last time I drink champange". He was hoping to ease some of the tension. When Maxie didn't respond, he just leaned back in the soft leather seat. He also knew the Cristal wasn't the cause.

Sure Maxie was hot and sexy. She had those amazing blue eyes and cute little body and she smelled so goddamn good. He'd be lying if he admitted he never thought what she'd be like in bed. But, tonight, when Maxie was on top of him kissing and groping him, all he could think about was Lulu's smiling eyes. Now he feared what those beautiful eyes would look like if she found out about tonight. The thought convinced Johnny to reach for the bottle of scotch on the bar. He poured a glass and offered it to Maxie, who seemed lost in her own thoughts.

Not knowing what else to do, Maxie took the glass and drank it down quickly. "Thanks" she muttered. "Can I have another?" She passed the glass back to Johnny who quickly refilled it and passed it back. And that was how the two enjoyed the rest of the limo ride home. Maxie staring out the window, clutching her empty cup like it was all she had left. And Johnny pretty much doing the same, except he held on to the bottle of scotch. They both knew the game they had played was over. Neither of them had won, but both desperately hoped they didn't loose either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu sat at her desk at the Crimson office typing an email to Federico about the details of Monday's photo shoot. Looking down at her watch, she knew the event was over and Johnny and Maxie should be back soon. She hated the fact that her boyfriend had agreed to be Maxie's escort to these fancy gatherings. But Johnny needed the money she constantly reminded herself. And once he had enough to open up that garage, he'd stop. Atleast that was what he told her. Why didn't she believe him? Maybe it was because of some silly insecurity she had. Maxie Jones, afterall, did sleep with her last boyfriend. Or maybe it was the way she'd catch him staring at Maxie sometimes. It would be like he was imagining what she looked like naked. Then there was that one time Johnny called Maxie beautiful. Well whatever it was, Lulu couldn't wait for these little "dates" to be over.

Hearing the elevator doors open, Lulu turned around to see Johnny and Maxie walking towards her. "So how did it go?" Lulu asked, getting out of her chair. As she walked over towards Johnny, she noticed something was off. Usually when they came back from one of these things, they'd be laughing and Maxie would go on and on about all the celebrities she saw. Instead, Maxie uttered something about her uncomfortable shoes and how she couldn't wait to change out of them. And Johnny's head hung low. Hoping that the night had been a disaster, Lulu looked at him and asked "Bad, huh?"

"What?" Johnny asked as his head looked up and caught her eyes staring back at him. It was the same smiling eyes he had in his head when Maxie was on top of him. He couldn't bear to see look at them. They were tearing his heart apart.

Sensing the growing silence in the room, Maxie chimed in. "It was like every other event, you know?" she glanced at Johnny who just nodded in agreement. "We walked the red carpet, got our picture taken, hob-knobbed with a few designers, ate fancy hor d'oeuvres, drank champange and came home." Maxie finished.

"So is that what happened to your pants?" Lulu laughed pointing to some little white spots around Johnny's zipper.

Looking down at his pants, Johnny's face flushed red. Busted! He just knew he got it all out back in the limo. What was he going to do now? Looking back into her eyes, those smiling eyes, the last few pieces of his heart fell to the floor.

"I'm gonna change out of these clothes. Like I said my feet are really killing me" Maxie blurted, hoping to deflect attention from Johnny's pants. Before she scurried off to the back room, she stared at Johnny, raising her eyebrows, trying to tell him with her eyes to keep quiet. This was not one of those cases where confession was good for the soul.

"Now that Maxie's gone, why don't you really tell me what's going on John?" Lulu crossed her arms, waiting for him to explain his strange behavior.

"Today's just been one of those days I guess." he shrugged. "Claudia's determined to make her marriage to Sonny work. You know she invited me to a cocktail party she and him are hosting for the five families? Then I have to go to some stupid party with Maxie where I spill some type of cream sauce on my pants, which I know Kate's gonna bitch about because this is one of 'Feddie's' original designs. And now I got you questioning me all crazy. What can I say, it's been a hell of a day!" He didn't mean to yell at her. But the guilt he felt had begun mixing with the champange and scotch, making his stomach turn and the room to tilt ever so slightly to the left. Taking Lulu soft hands in his, Johnny took a deep breath, calming down. "I'm sorry Lulu. It's been a long day. I'm just tired and ready for this day to end".

Lulu pulled Johnny into her arms. "I'm sorry too, Johnny. I had no idea about Claudia". It seemed ever since Claudia's marriage, Johnny's been on edge. He worried constantly about her. She wasn't one of Lulu's favorite people, but she understood how important Claudia was to him. Lulu wished she could do something to help him. "And don't worry about the pants. We'll take them to the cleaners in the morning. I'm pretty sure they can get the stain out." Pulling out of the hug, she asked "You ready to go?" He nodded at her, his eyes fixed on her's. "Maxie, you ready?" she called out.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Maxie hollered back. Johnny kept looking into Lulu's sparkling eyes. He knew he successfully dodged another bullet. But how many more could he avoid? Too many secrets and lies were out there. If Lulu caught wind of one of them, that sparkle would surely fizzle. He gave her one last kiss on the lips before joining Maxie at the elevator. The three of walked into the open doors. Johnny's hand tightly around Lulu's, while his eyes looked at Maxie's. They were telling her that he did his part. Now she had to do hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the lights in the apartment were off, indicating to the trio that Spinelli was asleep. Quietly Lulu turned on the light in the livingroom. Johnny headed straight for the couch while Maxie hung her fur up in the closet. Sitting next to Johnny, Lulu grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the T.V. After flipping through some stations, she finally settled on Nick-at-Nite. "I'm hungry you guys. I'm gonna see if we still got any left over pizza. You want something?" she asked Johnny and Maxie.

"No!" they responded in unison. Faking a yawn, Maxie spoke. "I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to turn in."

"Well, alright Maxie. Goodnight." Lulu said turning toward her friend. She could tell Maxie was faking and probably wanted to check on Spinelli, which was fine by Lulu. She really could use some alone time with Johnny. Maxie headed straight for the bathroom so she wash her face and get ready for bed.

When Maxie got to her room, she stopped at the edge of her bed. A sad smile crept across her lips. Spinelli was balled up asleep. His brown hair was covered his eyes. He looked so peaceful. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Maxie watched him. How stupid she had been. This "game" was not worth Spinelli. He had risked everything to stay with her, and how did she repay him? By hooking up with Johnny in the back of some limo. Silent tears made their way down her cheeks as she pressed her fingertips to her lips and then placed them gently on Spinelli"s cheek.

"Maximista, are you home?" she heard him ask her groggily.

"I'm home" Maxie sniffed, trying to stop her tears that seemed like they'd never end.

"Maximista? Are you crying?" Spinelli said as he reached for the lamp on the bedside table. Turning to face her, he was taken aback by the sadness in her blue eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern replacing the sleppiness in his eyes.

"I just missed you tonight." she whispered.

"You-you, you missed me?" Spinelli's voice crackied. He tilted his head in confusion at her words.

Maxie smiled and laughed to herself. She loved how innocent he could be. And how oblivious he was to the power he held over her. "Yeah Spinelli, I missed you. Believe it or not, I do miss you when your not around. It's like the best part of me is missing. You know, the part that wants to be a good person and make the right decisons. And now, I'm just scared that I've done something to drive you away".

Thinking that Maxie was referring to her convincing him not to flee the country and his F.B.I. woes, Spinelli pulled her close to him. "The Jackel assures his fair Maximista there is nothing she has done that could drive him away." he said as he stroked her blonde curls. "Nothing." he whispered again.

Maxie so wanted to believe that was the truth, but knew it wasn't. Not if he ever found out about tonight. Pulling out of Spinelli's embraced, she ran her hand down his cheek. He closed his eyes and grinned. He loved the feel of her soft fingertips traveling along his skin. Maxie then pressed a genltle kiss on his lips.

When Spinelli opened his eyes, he was saddened to see that Maxie's tears hadn't stopped falling. "Please tell me Maxie, what can the Jackel do to assist you? Apparently your still troubled?" he asked.

"Hold me" she simply whispered. With that, he moved over, making room for her under the covers. As she layed there in his arms and he rubbed her back, Maxie couldn't stop thinking of that bug zapper with the attractive blue light. And how soothing Spinelli's hands were soothing to her scorched wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Lulu Spencer was not a moning person. And the idea of having to get up extra early didn't sit well with her. But she had to get Johnny's suit to the cleaners. Lulu figured if she dropped it off before she headed to work, the suit would be ready by her lunch hour. What she hadn't figured, was the long line at the cleaners. Staring at her watch, Lulu became antsy. Not only did she have to drop this suit off, she also had to pick up Kate and Maxies' lattes. As the line began to move, Lulu breathed a sigh of relief. One by one people dropped off bundles of clothes until it was her turn.

"I need to have this suit cleaned." Lulu said as she placed the clothing on the counter.

The middle-aged woman popped her gum and handed Lulu a form and a pen. "Fill this out " she said.

Lulu took the pen and paper and did as she was told. When she approached the question about stains, she looked up at the woman. "There's a stain on the pants. My boyfriend said he spilled cream sauce on them." Lulu pointed to the spots with her pen.

Holding the pants up to get a better look, the woman chuckled. How many times had she heard stories like this? It amused her, the excuses people gave when they were too embarrassed to say what it really was. "O.K." she snickered.

"What? You don't think the stain will come out?" Lulu asked frantically. Although she didn't like the idea of Johnny and Maxie's outings, she didn't want him to catch hell from Kate. Plus the suit was expensive and he couldn't afford to replace it.

"The stain's not the problem. It's just, just cream sauce? Really?" The woman inched closer to Lulu, letting her know that it was alright to come clean.

"What about the cream sauce?" Lulu asked, becoming more and more agitated by the woman's line of questioning.

"I'm just saying", the woman began whispering, "there's no need to be bashful. We both know that it's not 'cream sauce' that's on your boyfriend's pants."

"What do you mean? That's what he said" Lulu's eyes narrowed in on the stain. Suddenly her world went numb. Thoughts of the two of them raged in her mind. The way Johnny and Maxie were always giggling. The way Johnny was always looking at Maxie. The odd glances they kept giving each other in the car last night. No. It wasn't cream sauce on his pants. It was evidence of their night of passion!

"Give me those pants." Lulu gritted through her teeth, snatching the clothes out of the woman's hand. She then pushed her way through the small line of people behind her and stormed out the door. If those two thought they were getting away with this, that she was kind of fool, they were sadly mistaken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maxie sat at her kitchen table. Waking up this morning, she had hoped last night was some kind of dream. The pounding in her head told her otherwise. Now, she prayed that the hot cup of strong coffee and asprin were the cure to the massive headache she had. Maxie sat there in quiet contemplation about last night and what it meant. Spinelli had once told her there was a lesson to be learned in all mistakes. She wondered what her lesson was. As she drank her coffee and thought about it, ony one thing came to her mind. She loved Spinelli. She wanted him. The quirky nerd with the silly speech that was sleeping in her bed. The man whose kisses made her feel like the most beautiful creature on the planet. He once compared her to art, said it was the "absence of light" that made her a masterpiece. But he had only heard the horrible tales of her darkness, he never really experienced it. She was afraid he might think differently now. If he ever found out about last night, got to see first hand how dark the darkness really was, would he still feel the same way? Would he stay? If it was true that every junkie hit a rock bottom, then her's was last night. She was tired of the enchanting light of the bug zapper. Tired of her wings always burning. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she decided last night didn't happen. And it wouldn't again.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind her. Turning to see who had interupted her, Maxie froze. Johnny's eyes met her's. They were both nervously trying to search the other's face to see what they were thinking. Maxie turned her head quickly and stared into the blackness of her coffee. Maybe he would go away if she didn't say anything. But he wasn't going away. Instead, he quietly walked over to the table and sat down with his own cup of coffee.

"Maxie we need to talk."he said looking at her.

"No we don't!" she replied quickly, her eyes still fixed on her coffee.

"Yes we do!" he whispered shouted. His head was hurting too. Why was she being so difficult? He just wanted to tell her last night was a mistake and he had no intentions on continuing this stupid game with her. Was she not finished playing? It didn't matter if she wasn't done cause he sure as hell was. Lulu was too valuable a chip to throw on the table. He was folding his hand and walking away. And if she had any sense, she'd do it too. Johnny knew Maxie loved Spinelli, even if she didn't. Despite everything that happened last night, Maxie was still his friend. He wasn't about to let her throw away the best thing in her life. "Maxie, last night, was a-"

"Nothing happened last night!" Maxie snapped. Why couldn't he leave it alone? Couldn't he see that the sooner they forgot about it, the faster they could go on with their lives. He with Lulu, she and Spinelli.

Sighing in frustration, Johnny spoke. "I don't think us having sex was nothing. I think it was a-"

"Sex, Johnny? Sex? Really? I wouldn't call the thirty seconds we had sex. It was nothing!" Maxie spat. Her eyes were icy and dark, piercing through Johnny.

The thirty second comment really hurt his pride. A part of him was ready to walk back to the table and play another hand. Then he saw Lulu's smiling eyes and knew he couldn't take that chance. "I'm just saying that whatever it was, whatever's been going on with us, it stops now!" Johnny yelled back. Grabbing his coffee cup he angrily pushed his chair away from the table and headed for the front door. If his head wasn't swimming from the hangover and his little arguement with Maxie, he would of noticed the shaky hand pressed on the wall in the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinelli's wobbly legs carried him back to Maxie's room, where he crumbled onto her bed. His head rested in his clammy hands. He felt like a fool. Things were supposed to change when he returned from California. But they didn't. They were never going to change. Maxie wasn't about to see or accept the love he had for her. He was destined to be the hapless friend in the background. The one who only got to kiss her skinned knees after she'd fall. Why didn't she understand, that in his arms, she would never fall? He couldn't let her. It really didn't matter now, though. Maxie made her choice. It was time for him to make one too.

Spinelli walked over to Maxie's closet and pulled out his duffle bag. If she wanted Johnny Zacharra, he wouldn't stand in her way. His heart broke with every article of clothing he stuffed in that bag. Maxie was content with him being her "essential person", her "B.F.F". But he wasn't. He wanted more, he wanted everything. Something that she couldn't give him. He didn't blame her. Compared to Johnny, Spinelli was a whimp. A stumbling, bumbling bafoon, that lived in his own fantasy land. Nothing like the strong, brooding Mob Prince. The man that Maxie described so many times as "hot". It was no mystery why Maxie preferred Johnny. The sound of his name interupted his train of thought. Only one person said it that way.

"Spinelli?" Maxie repeated. She was terrified by the image of her friend packing his bags. "What's wrong? Did Jason call and tell you something was up?" She rushed to his side, her eyes staring at his profile waiting nervously for the answer.

An eerie silence fell in the room. After a few moments, Spinelli spoke. "What is going on between you and the Mob Prince?"

"N-n-nothing" she stuttered.

Spinelli shut his eyes in frustration at her words. Maxie didn't even respect him enough to be honest. If he couldn't have her love, could he at least have the truth? "He seems to think otherwise. I heard your discussion this morning." He turned his face to her's.

Maxie stumbled backwards. "I don't know what you think you heard. But I swear there is nothing going on with Johnny and me".

"Did you, you..." he sighed heavily, trying to muster the strength to ask the question he already knew the answer to. "Did you sleep with him?'' He was still looking at her, pushing back the tears in his eyes.

Realizing there was no escaping the events of last night, Maxie whispered "Yes. Last night" She dropped her head in shame. "But that was the only time and I promise it will never happen again", she tried to explain.

Hearing that it happened last night, Spinelli's heart dropped to his feet. Something snapped in the young man's mind. "So, everything you said last night was a lie? You were just trying to cover up your night of passion with the unfaithful Mob Prince. You, you were not 'missing me' at all." Spinelli said as he took a step towards her. Maxie stood there, shaking her head and uttering no. "Was everything you said in California a lie too? I stayed because you said 'you needed me'. I stayed because, because you said..." his words trailed off as he turned away from her, "...you said you loved me". He knew he lost the fight with his tears when they slowly fell one by one. Shaking his head, Spinelli stuffed the remaining pieces into his duffle bag.

Maxie took a quick step towards him. "But you can't leave. Jason told you to stay here and the F.B.I. are looking for you. Sam and that awlful Winnifred are working to clear your name...." she rambled, desperately listing any and all excuses she had to keep Spinelli from leaving. When she couldn't think of any more, she spoke the truth. "... and I do need you. I do love you. Please don't abandon me too?". She tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder.

Spinelli felt the tension in his shoulders begin ease with her tender touch. He so wanted to believe her. He wanted to stay. But he'd been here too many times, thinking one thing while Maxie meant another. He turned to face her. "And do what? Turn a blind eye while you carry on your torrid affair with the Mob Prince? Sit silently while the two of you deceive fair Lulu? Watch from the sidelines as my own heart gets ripped apart? No! My deepest apologies, but I cannot and will not bear witness to such acts". Grabbing his coat and messager bag off the bed, he walked out, taking his duffle bag with him.

Maxie turned and watched the man she loved exit her bedroom. She couldn't let it end this way. Her heart was on the line. So she did what she always did when it was, she lashed out. "You wanna leave me! Fine!" she yelled following him down the hall. Maxie continued her tirade into the living room. "That was the plan, after all. Wasn't it? Drop your 'fair Maximista' while you traveled the world with your little geekette Winnifred, righting wrongs and saving lost treasures from temples of doom! God, Spinelli, grow up!". She rushed by him and opened the door herself. "Like I said, you wanna leave, go! Don't let me stop you. But when the F.B.I. gets you, don't say I didn't warn you." When he didn't move fast enough, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. "Go I said! Get out!" she pushed into Spinelli's chest until he stumbled backwards out. She then slammed the door into his face. Walking over to the couch, Maxie sobbed openly into her hands. She collasped on the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest, feeling that all to familar sting go down her spine.

Spinelli pushed through the glass doors of Maxie's building. His hand reached in the pocket of his jacket. Placing his duffle bag onto the concrete, he began to dial Jason's number. Just as he hit the send button, Spinelli heard a deep voice yelling his name. "Freeze!" the voice screamed. He turned around to see where the voice was coming from. The sound was coming from up the block. Two police officers were aiming guns at the young man. Doing as he was told, Spinelli put both his hands up in the air. As the two officers approached him, he heard one of them yell " He has gun!". Spinelli dropped his hands to show them it wasn't a gun. But before he could say the words "cell phone", Spinelli felt a fireball rip through his flesh. He instantly dropped the phone and moved his hand to see what that burning feeling was. Putting his hand up to his face, Spinelli watched the blood ooze down his fingers. His eyes rolled to the back of his as he fell to the ground. The only sound after that was Jason's voice screaming Spinelli's name through the phone next to his body.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny Zacharra had been driving in his car all morning. Speeding down the back streets of Port Charles, trying to escape his troubles. But the faster he went, the quicker the images flashed in his mind. His father's sinister laugh. Claudia's sick marriage to Sonny. Lulu's golden hair blowing in the breeze. The sound of gunshots. Little Michael Corinthos lying in some hospital bed. Lulu's beautiful eyes. His lips sucking on Maxie's neck. Lulu's sweet laugh. The sound of Maxie's groans as his hands hiked up her skirt last night. Johnny stopped the car suddenly. He hadn't been paying attention and almost ran through a red light. He reached for his coffee mug in the cup holder. Realizing that it was empty, Johnny slammed the cup back into the hole he got it from. "Dammit!" he screamed slamming his hand on the stearing wheel. When the light turned green, Johnny made a sharp u-turn and headed toward the one place that might be able to give him some semblance of peace.

Arriving at his garage, he was surprised to find it unlocked. Putting his set of keys back into his denim pocket, Johnny walked in the door. He froze when he spotted Lulu standing there waiting for him. He noticed that the smiling eyes that he loved so much were bloodshot and puffy. Her body looked rigid and tense. Inside her her balled up fist were the pants he had on last night. He slowly closed the door behind him and walked cautiously toward the obviously upset woman.

"Hey Lulu, I didn't expect to see you here", he quietly spoke.

" No, no, I guess you didn't. You want to explain to me what's going on John. Why I went to the cleaners this morning and found out that it's not cream sauce on your pants?", Lulu threw the stained paints in his face and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Johnny's eyes followed the pants down the floor. He wanted to answer her but the words were caught in his throat. How do you explain to your girlfriend that you were getting it on with Maxie Jones and before you could seal the deal, her eyes popped in your head and you popped all over the pants.

Tears filled Lulu's eyes as she watched Johnny stand there quiet. "Answer me!", she flung her arms in the air.

"And say what? I'm sorry! It was a mistake!", he shouted back.

"Tell me something! How about why! Why of all the people in Port Charles, you picked Maxie! Maxie. You know she did this to me before. I thought you were better than that, better than Logan." Lulu wiped away the tears burning her cheeks.

Her words dropped kicked Johnny in the stomach. He had made a promise to himself to never be like Logan, to never make her cry like Logan did. And he broke that promise. Fighting his own tears, Johnny spoke. "There's so much I wish I could tell you." And he wanted to. Tell her about Michael's shooting, how Claudia wanted him to be a spy in Sonny's organization. About what happened last night in the limo with Maxie.

"Like what?" Lulu pleaded.

"I can't tell you. Look, Lulu, I never meant to hurt you.", he extended his arm in an attempt to comfort her, but she swatted it away.

Lulu's cell phone started ringing through her purse. She was going to turn it off until she saw the call was coming from Clarice. Answereing the phone, Lulu said "Clarice what's going on....what do you mean Maxie had a family emergency....no, no Clarice I'll handle it...I'm on my way".

"I gotta go. Maxie apparently had a family emergency and isn't coming in today.", Lulu walked around Johnny and headed to the door.

"But we got to finish this.", Johnny spoke up. He couldn't let her leave like this.

Fumbling with the door handle Lulu said, "Finish what? There's nothing left to be said. You can't tell me what's going on and I can't take any more secrets." Walking out the door she added, "I want your stuff out of my apartment by the time I get home."

Johnny watched Lulu walk out the door and out of his life. Picking up the wrinkled pair of pants off the floor, he weighed them in his hands and through them across the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason Morgan marched down the halls of Mercy Hospital. He was hoping to find someone, anyone, who could tell him what happened to his friend Spinelli. Squinting his eyes, he believed he saw Maxie sitting in a chair at the end of the corridor. Quickening his pace, he headed down the hall.

Maxie sat in a daze. Fear and guilt were messing with her head, replaying the ghastly scenes. Her pushing Spinelli out the door. The sound of gunshots ringing in the air. Running to the window and seeing his messenger bag lying on the ground. Rushing outside, only to be greeted by two officers with guns drawn standing over her friend's unconcious body. The way he looked lying there. The clamminess of his skin, the bluish tint of his lips. And the most horrible part, her words. "_You wanna leave, go!...But when the F.B.I. gets you, don't say I didn't warn you."_ Never in a million years did she think her vicious words would come back to bite her. She only said them because she was scared and hurt. How she wished she could take them back. But what good would it do? It wouldn't change anything. The fact remained, Spinelli was leaving her. She finally pushed him too far, pushed him away.

"Maxie?" Jason's words pulled her out of her thoughts. Turning her head, Maxie saw Jason approaching her.

Standing up and walking toward him, Maxie spoke. "Oh Jason. Thank God you're here."

"Tell me what happened." Jason said when he finally met up with her. Noticing that the masscara stains running down Maxie's cheeks, Jason feared the worse.

"I don't know. I think two cops saw Spinelli outside my building and shot him. I think they thought his cell phone was a gun" Maxie's rambled.

"What the hell was he doing outside? He was supposed to be laying low at your place" Jason asked, confused by the whole situation.

Taking a deep breath like she was bracing herself for a head-on collision with a brick wall, Maxie spoke. "We, we had a fight."

She watched Jason's eyes turn ice cold as he threw his arms up in the air in utter disbelief. "What do you mean you had a fight!"

Before Maxie could explain further, Dr. Patrick Drake approached the pair.

"Patrick, how's Spinelli?" Maxie nervously asked.

Looking at the chart in his hand, Patrick spoke. "Spinelli is doing well. The two gunshot wounds he sustained didn't sever any major arteries. We were able to retrieve both slugs from his shoulder.

"So, when can I get him outta here?" Jason asked, mentally formulating a plan to sneak Spinelli out undetected.

"A week at least", Patrick answered.

"When can we see him?" Maxie asked.

"Well they just transferred him to a room. Give it a few minutes." Patrick said looking down at his beeper which was going off. He politely excused himself and walked to the elevator to assist with a car accident.

Maxie sat in the waiting room with Jason in silence. Each were greatful Spinelli's injuries weren't serious but worried at the same time for him now that the police had found him. The sound of Jason's cell phone startled the pair. Looking at the caller I,D,, Jason sighed heavily. He knew exactly who it was. Exiting the waiting room, Jason answered the call. "Raynor, what do you want?".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinelli sat up in his hospital bed. His left shoulder was bandaged and an I.V. drip was taped to his right arm. He felt defeated. Some man of action he was. Men of action were tough and strong. They didn't get heartbroken. They didn't get caught by the feds. And they certainly didn't faint at the sight of their own blood. Maybe Maxie was right, it was time to grow up. The sound of the door opening interupted his pity party. Looking up, he saw Jason entering his room.

"Stone Cold", Spinelli said, trying to avoid eye contact with his mentor.

"How ya' doing", Jason asked his friend as he sat down in his chair.

"Well, the Jackal has definately had better days" he answered gripped the blankets that covered him.

"Yeah, I bet. You wanna tell me what you were thinking leaving Maxie's like that?", Jason asked him.

"I know it was unwise for The Jackal's to depart so hastily. But I don't know, I had go. How can a man watch his one true beloved fall into the arms of another?", Spinelli rambled.

"Is this about Johnny and Maxie", Jason asked confused.

"Apparently, the new and improved Bad Blond One and the Unfaithful Mob Prince had carnel relations. I overheard them discussing their dubious deed this morning over breakfast", Spinelli said. His voice low and broken. He ran his hand across his messy bangs, trying to secretly wipe away the tear that snuck out the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry mam. I know how much you cared about Maxie." He genuinely felt sorry for the kid, even though he knew it would end this way. Jason knew all too well about girls like Maxie. They threw happiness away with one hand while grabbing misery with the other. A fact he tried to warn Spinelli about too many times. "But still, you shouldn't have left like that. You could of got yourself killed."

"Believe me, The Jackal is painfully aware how foolish his actions were". Spinelli rubbed the tender spot on his arm just beneath his bandages.

"We gotta talk about that", Jason said, understanding that Spinelli was referring to his capture and arrest. "I just spoke to Raynor. He's agreed to let you come back to the penthouse with me and not send you to prision."

"But why?", Spinelli asked. "Let me guess, Stone Cold has agreed to perform another task for the fearsome Federal One".

"Don't worry about it.", Jason answered back.

"Don't worry about it? How can one not worry. It's only my life. I think that entitles to me know its fate. But no. It's as if you all assume The Jackal is some innocent babe in the woods, incapable of fending for himself." Spinelli crossed his arms angrily and huffed. He was really ticked off. Tired of people treating him like he was slow or something, just because he talked differently or walked differently. Tired of having to explain away his quirks. Tired of being told he wasn't "normal", like anybody was actually normal. It was one of those abstract terms that few actually fit.

Jason sat there and considered his friend's words. He knew Spinelli was right. It was his life on the line. It wasn't fair to keep him in the dark. "It looks like Raynor may not be on the level. Sam received a lead from one of her contacts. See, Raynor's sister Theresa is married to Frank Black. Frank Black runs an organization in New York and has been battling the Zacharras for years over territory."

"How is this information pertinent to The Jackal's freedom?", Spinelli asked.

"Perhaps we can gather enough information linking Raynor to Black and make a deal", Jason answered.

"I see. A trade if you will. The Jackal's misdeeds for Raynor's", he concluded. "If it's information Stone Cold needs, certainly The Jackal can help. All he needs is his trusty laptop-"

"No. You need to stay out of this. If Sam can get the goods on Raynor and he agrees to the deal, he could still show up six months from now and arrest you again. Then all our leverage will be useless", Jason shot down Spinelli's offer to help.

Realizing Jason was right, Spinelli quietly said, "Your grasshopper hears and obeys his master."

"I mean it Spinelli. That means no more hacking into the F.B.I., no more dressing up in funny costumes and breaking into the Federal Building. And you can't tell a soul about this, not Maxie and especially Winnifred", Jason firmly stated.

Spinelli looked at Jason and nodded. "Sam leaves for Manhattan in the morning. I'll join her in a few days. I got this dinner party to go to that Sonny's hosting", Jason said, neglecting to mention that he promised Raynor he would wear a wire to the dinner. It was Jason's only way to keep Spinelli from being transferred to Statesville. Spinelli didn't need to know that part, he had enough to deal with.

"Once again Stone Cold has managed to save The Jackal from his impending doom. I am now and forever in your debt", Spinelli thanked him.

Getting up from his chair, Jason spoke. "I have to meet Raynor in an hour. I want to be able to talk to Sonny first. Look, you just concentrate on getting better. None of this will be worth it, if your not". He gave a half smile to his young friend. It was his way of letting Spinelli know that he cared about him. Although he got on Jason's nerves with all his talk of secret pains and hearts of darkness, he loved Spinelli very much. He was more than the pest that lived in Jason's pink bedroom at the penthouse. He was the kid brother Jason never had, better yet like the son he couldn't claim. See, Spinelli was special. He had the incredible gift to see the light in the darkest of souls. That's what he did to Jason, to Sam, and even Maxie. That's why they were so protective over him.

Walking to the door, Jason spoke again. "Maxie's outside. She seems pretty upset. You want me to send her in? Give you guys a chance to talk about things".

"No", Spinelli whispered. Jason did a double take.

"You sure?", Jason asked.

Spinelli nodded sadly."As hard and as painful as it will be to never gaze upon her most beautiful azure eyes, I can no longer play the fool". He returned his attention back to his blanket to hide the tears starting to build up behind his green eyes.

"Well, alright then. I'll see you soon and fill you in on all that's happening.", Jason said as he left the room.

Spinelli leaned back into his pillow and stared at the ceiling, picturing those beautiful eyes of Maxie. Yes it would be hard, being without her. Not hearing the cute way she said his name, "Spuh-nel-li!". Not finding her fashion magazines mixed in with his comics. Never feeling her soft blond hair under his fingertips. And the saddest part, not having her in his arms when she was scared or hurt. He could feel the warm tickle of tears sliding down his cheeks. It hurt tremendously. But he couldn't play her game any more. Looking into the blue eyes he envisioned staring at him from the ceiling, Spinelli whispered, "Good-bye fair Maximista".


	4. Chapter 4

Maxie sat in the waiting room. Minutes seemed like hours as she watched the clock on the wall. Although Patrick said Spinelli was going to be alright, she had this sinking feeling in her stomach, like a great loss was coming. A feeling that would go away once she saw Spinelli, saw that he was o.k. Why had she agreed to let Jason visit him first? Now she was stuck in this cold waiting room watching the halls for any sign of Jason. Maxie glanced at the clock once again and saw that the minute hand hadn't moved all that much. All this waiting was driving her crazy and she couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing her purse and jacket from the chair next to her, Maxie stood up and started up the hall to room 445, to Spinelli.

Just as she rounded the corner, she saw Jason walking up the same corridor. "Jason!", Maxie called out as she rushed over to him. "How is he?', she asked trying to find the answer in Jason's eyes.

"He's doing as expected. Why don't you come back later, Spinelli's really tired and can really use some rest". Jason suggested to Maxie who was looking more and more concerned.

" I'm not going to stay long. I just want to see for myself that he's o.k", Maxie said as she took a step around Jason.

" He doesn't want to see you.", he called over his shoulder.

"What?", Maxie asked. She turned back around and looked at Jason. Certainly she had heard wrong. Spinelli would never turn her away. It must have been the medicine Patrick had perscribed.

"I said he doesn't want to see you", Jason repeated firmly, crossing his arms.

"I bet that's exactly what you want Jason. I know you don't like me. You never approved of our friendship. He got shot today. You have no right to keep my out. Spinelli is my best friend. He needs me.", Maxie crossed her own arms.

"No, no, he doesn't", Jason said, shaking his head. "He needs to concentrate on getting better and getting out of this mess with the feds. He doesn't need you walking in there right now with another one of your head games".

"Excuse me?" Maxie was totally taken aback by Jason's words.

"You know exactly what I mean. One minute your screwing him on my couch and the next minute you tell him it was a mistake. One day you got your tongue down Spinelli's throat and the next day you say he's just your friend. Don't you get it? That kid's been in love with you for over a year now and you broke his heart today", Jason threw his arms up in the air in frustration. Jason's words had rendered her speechless. As much as she hated it, Jason was right. She had played too many games. And last night's game had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Look, Maxie, I know that in your own way you care about Spinelli. If you want to help, go home. Give him some time to sort things out. Like I said, he's got a lot on his plate right now." Jason said, regaining his composure.

Realizing that she wasn't about to get by Jason Morgan, Maxie simply said, "I will see him", as she walked past Jason and out of Mercy Hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's your antibiotics and some Ambien to help you rest." Nadine said as she passed a dose cup to Spinelli.

"Most greatful thanks", Spinelli downed the pills with the water the nurse gave him.

"Why the long face?", Nadine asked her friend and patient. "If it makes you feel any better, Maxie was here all day.", she smiled.

"Maxie", he sadly chuckled. "Despite my best effort to win her heart, she has chosen another.", Spinelli sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know exactly how you feel", Nadine said sympathetically.

"You do? I thought all was well with you and the prince", he inquired.

"I thought so too. Until Rebecca showed up", she sighed heavily.

"Ah, yes. The mysterious one who eerily shares the face of the fair and dearly departed Emily", he replied.

"It's one thing to lose the one you love to another person, at least you can compete. But when it's a ghost, or better yet a ghost that's actually walking around town... Look at me. Here you are lying in the hospital and I'm going on and on about me", Nadine babbled.

"No, no, The Jackal has always considered the Nurturing Nurse a dear friend who can share anything with him. Perhaps we can comiserate together. You know they say misery loves company", Spinelli smiled.

Nadine smiled. "Maybe I'll take you up on that". She finished jotting down Spinelli's vitals on his chart and left.

Spinelli laid his head on his pillow. He glanced at the clock on the wall and was relieved visiting hours were over. He wasn't in the mood for any more company. Jason had come by, so had Sam and Winnifred. Winnifred's visit had been the strangest. She seemed all too happy to hear about his fight with Maxie. And a little too eager to help mend his broken heart.

He hated to admit it, but he missed Maxie. Missed her smile, her laugh. The way she would always take care of him when he was sick or hurt. Granted she was no Florence Nightingale, but her ministrations were tender just the same. He remembered how she moved into the penthouse after his hit and run. She had given him a bell to ring whenever he wanted something. She was so cute when she answered it. "What do you need?", she said, her smile so warm and her eyes so bright. "I need you", he answered. No truer words were ever spoken by The Jackal. But that was ancient history, something she made abundantly clear last night. Spinelli felt his eyelids growing heavy. He turned off the light behind his bed and let the seditive take him away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the sound of heels clicking on the tile floor that first caught his attention. Opening his eyes, Spinelli was confused by what he saw. It was blurry and hazy, but he swore there was a person standing by his door. He blinked his eyes several times feeling like he was in some Alfred Hitchcock movie. Because after each blink, the image didn't appear sharper, just closer. "Spinelli?", It spoke. And all though they sounded like they were speaking in an echo chamber, Spinelli knew instantly what the image was and it wasn't fair. It was bad enough that Maxie Jones had haunted his thoughts all day, did she have to infect his dreams too?

He would have rolled over but the dull pain in his shoulder wouldn't let him lay on it. So he closed his eyes tight, silently wishing the apparition away. It seemed to work at first. The clicking sound had faded away. But then he felt something slowly crawling in his brown hair. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a big blue stare and fingertips running through his bangs.

"M-Maxie", his voice was groggy and horse. "Why are you here?".

"Shh. Shh. I had to see for myself you were o.k. and no one, not even Jason, could keep me away. Besides, you are my essential person. Where else would I be", the vision spoke,still twirling his hair in her fingers.

"With Johnny Zacharra perhaps". The words spat out his lips so violently they were like razors slicing into the odd serenity of the moment.

Her hand quickly moved away from his head and she took two steps away. "I told you that it only happened once and it would never happen again", she pleaded.

"Go away!" he cried out to the image. He turned his face away.

"No!", the apparation protested. "Not until you hear me out. Spinelli?". He just laid there. His face staring at the wall. Watching her shadow. The way she moved her hands when she spoke reminded him of some sort of injured butterfly, trying to flap its hurt wings.

"Fine. Don't turn around", she huffed. Sighing the vision spoke. "Spinelli, I am so sorry. What I did with Johnny was stupid. Just another self-destructive decision in the life of Maxie Jones. I never meant to hurt you". She took a step closer to him.

"I guess this all started around the time Winnifred showed up", the vision spoke. "Up until then you were my best friend, the one who always hung around my job and did little favors for me. No big deal right? But then something changed. I had all these weird feelings and I found myself thinking about you all the time. And I started noticing things I never did before, like how green your eyes are and the feeling in my stomach I get every time you do that goofy grin is indeed butterflies...", she paused as if she was picturing Spinelli's face.

"Suddenly you weren't just my best friend any more. And it scared me. I wasn't supposed to feel that way about you, about anybody. See, after Georgie and Coop died, I decided not to get that close to any one again. So I tried to ignore these feelings, pretend they were not there". Spinelli thought he heard his vision crying. Which was odd, considering she was only just a dream. Right?

"And that's when my flirting with Johnny happened. He was the perfect distraction because he was having problems of his own with Lulu. We could use each other to escape the things we didn't wanna face. And yes, things got of hand. And yes, we took things too far. But it wasn't what you think. All it did was confirm the feelings I felt for you. And once again I screwed it all up".

Spinelli watched the shadow inch closer and extend a shaky hand. He felt the the softest fingertips run down his cheek. "I love you Spinelli", was whispered in his ear. Followed by the sweetest kiss pressed into the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes and let the sensation carry him away. When he opened his eyes, the vision was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to the people who have read and reviewed my story so far. This is my first fanfic and so your comments have been encouraging. Please feel free to leave on and let me know what you think, especially since I never really wrote a love scene or a flashback.**

It was an unusual warm night in Port Charles and a gentle breeze blew past Johnny as he walked up to an empty bench on the docks. It had been one of the worst days he's had in recent memory. Lulu had walked out on him at the garage that afternoon. And he just stood there and watched her leave, couldn't even open his mouth. But what could he tell her? Despite the fact I helped put your little cousin in a coma, helped cover it up, and messed around with your rommate, I love you and can't live without you? Please don't leave me? It was better this way, he decided. Sitting down on the bench, Johnny pulled out a small bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag. He twisted off the cap and took a swig of the scotch.

Johnny turned his head around when he heard footsteps walking down the stairs behind him. When he saw it was Maxie, he just looked back at the water. Lulu mentioned something about Maxie having a family emergency, so he assumed she was there looking for some solace too. Sighing, he scooted over to make room for her next to him. Maxie walked up to the bench and plopped down on the seat.

They sat there in silence, watching the full moon's reflection shimmer in the water. Both lost in there own little worlds of worry. After a few minutes, Johnny broke the silence. "Rough day, huh?"

"Yeah", Maxie answered, still focusing on the water. "You too?".

"Yep", Johnny took another sip of his liquor and passed the bottle to Maxie. She looked at Johnny, gave a half smile, and took a big swig of her own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long day and Lulu was dog tired. First, she was humiliated at the cleaners. Then she broke up with her boyfriend. And to top it all off, she had to cover for Maxie, the girl who stole her boyfriend. All Lulu wanted to do right now was go home, take a long hot bath, and indulge in the cookie dough ice cream she had stashed in the freezer.

Walking in the door, Lulu called out, "Maxie?". But there was no sign of her. A wave of relief washed over Lulu, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Maxie right now. Lulu headed straight for the kitchen and retrieved her ice cream from the fridge and grabbed a spoon from a drawer. Then she headed down the hall toward the bathroom. As she passed Maxie's room, Lulu froze. She heard what sounded like whimpering. Lulu saw red. Those bastards! They didn't even have the decency to wait a few days before hopping back in the sack. Grabbing Maxie's door handle, Lulu charged in the room.

"Why, you bi-", Lulu began to scream but stopped in the doorway.

"God, Lulu, don't you knock!" Maxie barked as she sat straight up on her bed. She tucked Spinelli's journal under her pillow and quickly wiped her eyes.

"I heard noises-" Lulu started.

"And what? You thought I was boffing your boyfriend!?" Maxie snapped.

"It's not like you haven't been!" Lulu countered, crossing her arms.

"What is it with you and Spinelli? What don't you people get?", Maxie threw her arms wildly in the air. "I DON'T want Johnny! I want..." She stopped herself, shutting her eyes and commanding her tears back down. She was not about to give Lulu the satisfaction of seeing her breakdown for the hundreth time that day. "Last night was not the big deal you make it out to be.", she conlcluded.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize stealing my boyfriend wasn't a big deal", Lulu shot back.

"That's not what happened!", Maxie screamed feeling like a broken record. Why wouldn't anybody believe her? Shifting uncomfortably on her bed, Maxie tried to collect last night's memories together, and began telling her story. "Last night..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last night had been a success. Maxie was a hit on the red carpet, twirling and posing for the paparazzi in her Maha Chang silk blouse and skirt. Johnny stood there handsomely in his size 41 regular Federico suit. She felt like a movie star as she glided through the cocktail party, shaking hands with A-list celebs and the fashion world elite. The night could not of been more perfect. Now she sat in the limosine back to Port Charles laughing and reminicing about the party with Johnny._

_"I can't believe Chloe Sedgewick shook my hand!", Maxie squealed in delight._

_"Who?", Johnny asked confused._

_"Chloe Sedgewick. Her handbags are the new must haves for the season. She wore the black and white printed wrap dress.", Maxie slowly explained, trying to find kind of recognition in his brown eyes._

_Johnny just nodded no. "You're the one that gets all excited. Me? I don't care about any of this...", he tugged on the uncomfortable knot in his tie. "...I just stand there, smile and wait for my check at the end of the week". He slid the tie off his neck, placing it on his lap._

_Maxie watched Johnny in disbelief. "You should care, especially since your my escort to these things and representing Crimson. Plus fashion is important. They say clothes make the man!", she smirked playfully at the man sitting across from her._

_Johnny laughed out loud. "If that's true, what does it say about Spinelli", he continued laughing at the ridiculous sounding girl._

_Her smiling face turned into a furrowed brow, not appreciating the dig about Spinelli. Then she thought about it a few seconds and spoke. "It means unconventional...off beat... marches to the beat to his own drummer...", she began smiling down at the tiny hands folded neatly in her lap. "...a special one of a kind that can never be duplicated or replaced", she finished. Maxie lauged to herself thinking about her sweet friend and the oversized graphic t-shirts and baggy pants he always wore, his shaggy brown hair sticking out in all different directions._

_"You are so hot for him!", Johnny began to tease. "Look at you! You're practically glowing!". He pointed to Maxie, still laughing._

_"Shut up!", she laughed. "It's not like that. What me and Spinelli have isn't based on that. He's my best friend- my essential person"._

_"Essential person? What a crock of shit! What the hell does that mean anyway?", he asked, still giggling._

_Once again Maxie found herself deep in thought. How could she explain to Johnny what an essential person was? It was kind of like asking someone to definine the word green. It was something you could recongnize but not necessarily describe. "The essential person is that person who, when they look at you, sees the good, which you know doesn't exist. But because they belive in it so much, they convince you that it's actually there. That's why they're essential. Because without them, that 'goodness' would be gone"._

_"Well, what you call essential sounds like love to me", Johnny dismissed her with a wave of his hand._

_She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling antsy. When Maxie looked up at Johnny and noticed something she hadn't before. The subtle lights in the limo had cast a soft blue glow around his face. It was a most mezmerising light. Its pull like a magnet, drawing her body across the car and positioning her next to Johnny._

_Johnny must of noticed it too because he looked into her blue eyes as she sat down. "I don't expect you to understand. I mean besides me and Lulu, what friends do you have?". he heard Maxie ask._

_Now Johnny found himself in deep thought. It was true, the only real friends he ever had were she and Lulu. And what they didn't know was he had betrayed them. They didn't know that it was his idea to put the hit out on Sonny Corinthos that left Lulu's cousin, Michael, in a permanent coma. That it was his sister, Claudia, who hired Dr. Ian Devlin, the man that held a scalpel to Maxie's throat. No. He hadn't been a good friend to them at all and he certainly didn't deserve them, especially Lulu._

_As cheesy as it sounded, Lulu did save him. Up until the night he picked her up, hitchhiking, his life had been the calculated plans of a mad man and a greedy lawyer. If his father Anthony wasn't out killing and scheming to ensure Johnny's place amongst the mob elite, then Trevor was pulling strings and manipulating things in the background. Trevor was determined to turn the Zacharra orginization into his own puppet regime with Johnny as its head. It was no wonder Johnny liked walking on ledges. Why care about a life that wasn't yours? But Lulu changed all that. Made Johnny see that he did have a say, that his own thoughts and dreams mattered. She had given him the strength to walk away from his family. _

_"I guess not", he chuckled, trying to hide the guilt Maxie's words evoked._

_The two of them continued staring into each other's faces. Maxie's eyes focussed on the blue light around his head and Johnny staring at the blueness of her eyes. When the silence began growing akward, Maxie spoke. "You know you looked really nice tonight". Her hand reached out and stroked the lapel of his suit jacket. "Feddie's gonna be real pleased when he sees the pictures in all the gossip rags"._

_Although her movement was subtle, Johnny knew exactly what she was doing. She had just made the opening bid in the game they played. He slightly shifted his body toward her and said, "If those pictures look good it's because of you". He lightly brushed his hand across the soft skin of her exposed thigh. _

_Maxie flashed a flirty smile. "You sell yourself short. You don't have any idea how many girls at the party kept asking me about you", Maxie gesticulated with her hands. "And of course I had to go on and on about how fabulous you were and how hot you were". She ran her fingers through his short hair, completely ignoring the zapping sound in her head._

_Before the two realized what had happened, they were engaged in a heated kiss. Their tongues reaching into the other's mouth, reaching past the fear of what essential person really meant or the guilt of an assasin's bullet. Finding some kind of safehaven in the other's embrace._

_As the kiss intensified, Maxie hands quickly unbuttoned Johnny shirt and pushed it and his jacket off his shoulders. He broke the kiss and removed them the rest of the way and attacked Maxie's lips again. His own hands now working the delicate buttons of her blouse. When it was removed from Maxie's body, his lips nibbled and sucked down the side of her floral scented neck._

_Unhooking the clasp of her nude colored bra, Johnny hands squeezed her breasts before taking a one his mouth. Maxie bit down on her bottom lip, letting out a small moan as his tongue swirled around her hard nipple. His lips kissed up to her mouth once again and he kissed her fiercely. But when he felt her fingertips on the zipper of his pants, he pulled back and looked into her eyes, questioning her if this was what they really wanted to do._

_Sure they had kissed and made out a couple of times before. But this was a boundary neither one had crossed before. "Uh, Maxie?", he beagn to whisper. But when her response was kisses along Johnny's neck, his hands somehow became disconnected from his brain. And he found them pulling Maxie on top of him. They had hiked up her skirt and began tugging at her satin panties. Adjusting her weight onto one leg, Maxie gave Johnny better access and he slid her lace underware off her leg._

_Maxie sighed as she slid down onto Johnny's lap, feeling him deep inside of her. She felt his hands firmly pressed on both her hips as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. As her waist grinded against his bucking hips, her eyes fluttered shut. Her mind drifting to a face. A face with the deepest pair of green eyes she's ever seen. A lover whose name she wanted to say. But before she got the chance, she was shocked silent by the sight of terrified brown eyes darting wildly back and forth. Eyes that looked as if her face wasn't the one they hoped to see. "Oh, shit! Oh, shit!", Johnny gasped, pushing Maxie off his lap. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lulu, who now sat next to Maxie on the bed, listened intently to her roommate's words. Scooting up the bed, to get more comfortable, Lulu felt sometinig jab her thigh. She blindly reached out to grab the offending object. But when her hazel eyes saw what that object was, Spinelli's journal peeking from underneath a pillow, it was like a lightbulb went off over her head. No. Maxie didn't want Johnny.

"...and now Spinelli is in the hospital", Lulu heard Maxie say. The hollowness in her voice matched the deadness in the eyes that looked like they were in a trance.

Lulu hand flew over her open mouth. "W-What do you mean Spinelli's in the hospital?".

"Like you...", Maxie sniffed, completely unaware of the tears that had dampened her cheeks, "...he thinks something is going on with me and Johnny. And he left and got shot by two cops that mistook his cell phone as a gun." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

Lulu turned her head and watched a fresh batch of tears stream down Maxie's face. Maxie was a lot of things to Lulu. A bitch, a slut, a liar and master manipulator. But this was the first time Lulu saw just how damaged she actually was. She almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Springing off the bed, Lulu turned to speak her roommate. "You know when I first saw you I was fully prepared to claw your eyes out. But now...now I feel sorry for you. Your sick little game with Johnny ruined lives. Spinelli's in the hospital...Johnny and me are over! All for what? Because you were afraid to face your feelings for Spinelli!". Lulu threw her hands in the air, looking up totally baffled and angry. "Spinelli! A guy who would walk through fire for you! You are truely pathetic".

Lulu stormed out of Maxie's room. She placed her softened icecream back in the fridge. Grabbing her keys off the kitchen counter, Lulu headed towards the front door. She didn't know why, but all she wanted to do was go the Haunted Star.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, Maxie, Spinelli is doing fine", Robin Scorpio-Drake spoke from the fourth floor nurse's station. All week, Maxie called her asking for updates on her friend. And no matter how many times Robin said Spinelli was o.k., Maxie never seemed convinced. She hoped that today's news might help ease some of Maxie's fears. "In fact if he passes his tests this afternoon, Patrick is prepared to release him tomorrow", Robin smiled into the phone.

"Tomorrow?", Maxie sighed hopefully. Swiveling in her office chair at Crimson, Maxie asked casually, "Does it say who'll be picking him up?". She knew that Spinelli would be returning to the penthouse after talking to Sam McCall. Maybe she could surprise Spinelli tomorrow and go get him. She hadn't seen him in a week, trying to do what Jason said and give Spinelli some space. Which had proven to be really hard. Much harder than she imagined. This had been the lonliest week she's had since Georgie's death. And she knew if it was hard for her, than it must of been just as tough for Spinelli. He would take one look at her and forget all about her night with Johnny. After all, they needed each other.

Looking down at Spinelli's chart, Robin searched for the answer. "Uh, it says here, Lulu is his contact person. So I'm guessing it's her".

Maxie dropped the pen in her hand and quickly grabbed her calendar to check tomorrow's schedule. So that's why there was a question mark by Lulu's name. Inhaling deeply, Maxie swallowed a tiny seed of jealousy. It should of been her, not Lulu picking up Spinelli. It should of been her taking care of him. Like Lulu would know what to do. Like she would understand how Spinelli acts tough and strong when he's actually in pain. It should of been her......

"Maxie? You still there? Are you alright?", Robin asked when the silence stretched on for too long.

"Yeah...I'm fine", Maxie cleared her throat. "Thanks for everything Robin", Maxie tried to rush her cousin off the phone.

Sensing that Maxie wasn't fine, Robin instictively spoke. "You know Maxie, you never really told me what happened between you and Spinelli".

Maxie sighed heavily. She wasn't ready to admit that she had screwed up everything once again. So she lied. "I told you, me and Spinelli had a small misunderstanding. And things have been so hectic at the office, I haven't had much free time". O.k. It wasn't the best story, but one she hoped Robin would let slide.

But Robin didn't let it slide. "Well, I know that's what you said, but I can't help to feel that there's something more". She paused and waited for Maxie to respond. But she didn't. "I just hope you know that I'm here if you want to talk about it".

Maxie nodded and said, "I know. Thanks again".

"I mean it", Robin stressed before hanging up the phone. She walked away from the nurse's station uneasy. Robin knew her cousin and how she handled hurt and dissapointment. And hearing Lulu was Spinelli's contact person fell in that category. Sighing heavily, Robin said a little prayer, hoping that Maxie wouldn't do something stupid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maxie picked up her pen and began tapping it on her desk. She couldn't get over the notion that Spinelli would choose Lulu to be his contact person. Why not Jason or Sam or her? Why Lulu? Looking up, Maxie watched Lulu walk over to her desk with a stack of copies in hands. Things had been tense between the girls since their fight a week ago. The only time they spoke was when they were working on a project together. But Maxie had to find out if Lulu was really picking up Spinelli and why. And even though she hated it, Maxie knew she had to fake niceness.

Exhaling deeply, Maxie asked, "Do you need help with those?". She gave Lulu a half smile while internally rolling her eyes.

Lulu began separating the copies into piles on her desk. The papers consisted of the budget and an itemized list of clothing and accessories for the big Cabrerra fall fashion layout. It was her job to make little packets for Tuesday's staff meeting about the photo shoot. When she finished laying out the copies, Lulu sat down. She turned toward Maxie. "No, I got it", she said and turned back toward her work.

Maxie scrunched up her face, annoyed Lulu wasn't being cooperative. Luckily for her, she heard Lulu sneeze. Apparently, while Lulu was looking for her stapler in one of her drawers, some dust got caught in her nose, triggering her allergies. This might be the opening Maxie needed. Grabbing a box of tissues off her desk, Maxie walked over to Lulu.

Extending her hand, Maxie said, "Here".

Lulu looked up at her coworker and cautiously took a tissue, wondering why Maxie was being so nice. She must want something. "Thanks", she mumbled.

"No problem", Maxie shrugged innocently, even though her eyes were a little darker than normal. "So, I spoke to the hospital while you were out and it seems Spinelli might be coming home tomorrow".

"I know. Spinelli asked me to pick him up". Maxie turned her head slightly over her shoulder. So it was true! Suddenly that tiny seed started sprouting roots at the base of her stomach.

Lulu sneezed once again and blew her nose. "Well, if you're coming down with something, maybe you shouldn't be around Spinelli. I could pick him up for you", Maxie offered as she headed back to her desk.

Lulu looked over at Maxie. So, that's why she was being so nice. Lulu smiled widely and said, "No. It's o.k. Spinelli asked me to get him and that's what I'm going to do". Lulu smirked, delighted in the way her words made Maxie look uncomfortable.

Maxie sat there growing more and more agitated. "Oh, please, Lulu. You don't even care about Spinelli. You're only picking him up is just to get back at me".

"First of all, I do care about Spinelli. I'm not the one told him 'I love you' and then jumped another guy's bones right after. That would be you", Lulu said smugly.

"No, Lulu, you would be the one that strung him, Dillon and Milo along while you pin-ponged yourself between Logan and Johnny", Maxie shot back. Then she smirked adding, "Speaking of Johnny, I do believe I have a date to get ready for". Maxie pushed her chair from her desk and pratically skipped to the changing room in the back of the office. The whole time smiling wickedly, satisfied she had successfully wiped that confident smirk off Lulu's face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny stood in the elevator at the Metro Court. He wished he could be anywhere but here right now. Hell, he would rather be at Sonny's right now, listening to another half-baked scheme his sister was planning. It wasn't just the idea of spending an afternoon in the Hamptons with a bunch of anorexic models and fashion elitists that made him uncomfortable. This was the first P.R. date he and Maxie had since their night in the limo.

Johnny stood there feeling the queasiness grow as he watched the numbers light up over the doors. When the tenth floor lit up, Johnny sighed heavily. He tugged at the collar of his button down light blue shirt, wishing it was looser so he could breathe. Then he stepped out of the doors and walked into the Crimson office.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Lulu was sitting at her desk laughing on the phone. "Tell, me about it Clarice. Kate's been driving me crazy about that layout. I will be so relived when it's done", he heard her say. Johnny just stood there frozen, watching the back of her blond hair bob up and down as she laughed. He missed that laugh. And no matter how many times he told himself their break-up was for the best, he knew he was lying.

Lulu heard somebody come into the offiice. She got off the phone to greet the visitor. Smiling, she swivelled her chair around. Her smiling eyes met the gaze of soft chocolatety brown ones, causing her smile to falter. She wasn't ready for this. It didn't matter how brave a face she put on to her friends and family, she knew it was all an act. A facade that quickly shattered into a million pieces when she saw Johnny standing there. Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, Lulu mumbled, "Maxie's still getting ready". She then slowly swivelled her chair back around.

Johnny walked slowly over to Maxie's empty chair and sat down. "Yeah, Maxie's always getting ready", he laughed nervously. He was hoping to a joke would break the tension they obviously felt. When Lulu didn't respond he just sat there quietly swinging the chair back and forth.

The two sat in silence on opposite sides of the room, doing their best not to look over at the other. After several minutes, Lulu's chair broke the silence. She slid it back, reached under her desk and grabbed her tote bag. Sighing heavily Lulu spoke. "You left some C.D.'s at my house". She reached into the bag and pulled them out.

"Um, thanks", Johnny muttered as he stood up and walked over to her. Lulu passed the discs to him. Their fingertips innocently touched, sending an electric current through both there hands. Neither of them wanted to be the first one to let go. Sensing this, Johnny met Lulu's hazel eyes and stared deeply into them.

Maxie watched the them from the end of the hallway. It was obvious there was love still there. She honestly felt bad for Johnny and guilty for being the cause of his current state of unhappiness. But Lulu? That was a different story. Lulu was trying to wiggle her way back to being Spinelli's number one Blonde One. And that was something Maxie couldn't allow. Taking a deep breathe, Maxie stepped into the front office. "Right on time Johny", Maxie chimed in, interupting the pair's tender moment.

Lulu quickly let go of the C.D.'s and turned her attention to the copies on her desk. Her shaky hand grabbed her stapler and began stapling sheets of paper together. Johnny sighed defeatedly and dropped his outstretched hand to his side. "Ready to go", he said to Maxie, turning his head in her direction.

"Wow, don't you look good", Maxie said as she approached him. Johnny shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Maxie cocked her head to the side and looked at Johnny like she was thinking about something. Then she took a few steps foward, closing the gap between her and him. "You know what Johnny....", Maxie began as she lifted her tiny hands to the collar of Johnny's shirt. She quickly darted her blue eyes to see if Lulu was watching, which she was. Slowly and seductively, Maxie started to unbutton the top three buttons on his shirt. "....This is much better. Now you look hot". Maxie flashed a flirty smile and raised an eyebrow. Inside she was squealing in delight that her actions had made Lulu's face beet red.

Johnny took a giant step back towards Lulu. He glared at Maxie trying to tell her with his eyes he wasn't into playing anymore games with her. Then he glanced down at Lulu, hoping to convey the message that he was NOT interested in Maxie that way. All he saw when he looked at her was her eyes filling up with hurt and discomfort. "You ready or not?", Johnny blurted out to Maxie. He knew coming here today was a bad idea. All he wanted to do now was get this damn "date" over with so he could head on over to Jake's and have a few drinks.

"As ready as I'll ever be", Maxie purred. Lulu gripped the stapler in her hand like it was a blunt object. For a second she thought about striking Maxie over the head with it. But she reminded herself that what or who Johnny did was no longer her concern. He was free to do what he wanted. And if that included hooking up with Maxie.... it was no longer her job to do anything about it.

Lulu turned her head and watched the pair walk over to the elevator. Johnny trying to walk as fast as possible as Maxie sashayed next to him with her arm looped around his.


	7. Chapter 7

What a magical thing time was. And it certainly cast a spell on Damian Spinelli. It tricked him into thinking that if he were true and patient and steadfast, someday, Maxie Jones would love him back. It seemed to be working. Her hugs grew tighter. He'd gone from "geek boy" to her "essential person". Heck, even her kisses had moved from his cheek to his lips.

It had been a week since Spinelli had seen his Maximista. A long and lonely seven days. He hadn't felt this isolated since Gentle Georgie left this plane of existence. And although he told Stone Cold he didn't want to see her, he never thought in a million years that this would be the one time Maxie would actually listen. Not when he needed her so badly. Not when his whole world was falling apart.

When his thoughts weren't consumed with his Maximista doing God knows what with the Mob Prince, his thoughts were of Stone Cold and Fair Samantha's trip to New York. Would Fair Samantha's contact come through? Would Raynor take the deal? Or would The Jackal spend his remaining days in a five by five cell?

A strong knock pulled Spinelli out of his thoughts. Looking up, a wide smile of joy and relief appeared on the young man's face when a leather clad arm pushed his door open. No, it wasn't Dr. Drake. It was Stone Cold! "Welcome home Stone Cold!", he smiled at his friend and mentor.

Jason couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him at his friend's enthusiastic greeting. He walked into the room carrying a large manila envelope. He sat down in the chair by Spinelli's bed. "How's it going Spinelli?".

Spinelli noticed the envelope in Jason's hand and couldn't help to feel that his future lied inside. "The Jackal's feeling better. Um, what's in the envelope?"

Jason sighed heavily. It was true he had news for his friend. Some of it good, some of it.... well Jason hoped Spinelli would understand. "Sam's contact came through", he said as he passed the envelope to his friend.

Spinelli eagerly took it and opened it. He removed some financial statements. "Are these what I think they are?"

"Yeah. It appears that Raynor has an offshore account in the Cayman's where he's received over $200,000 from his sister Theresa Black", Jason explained.

Spinelli scanned the papers, feeling hopeful that his F.B.I. woes would be over soon. He asked, "So did Raynor rake the deal?" When he didn't hear a resounding yes from his friend, Spinelli looked at Jason and didn't like what he saw. Maybe Raynor didn't take the deal after all.

This was the part Jason was dreading. He sat there thinking for a second, tying to figure out the right words to say. When he did, he said, "I haven't spoken to Raynor yet. I wanted to talk to you first about some things that have to change if he takes the deal."

"Ch-change?" Spinelli repeated, not liking the way that sounded. He put the papers down on the bed beside him and gave Jason his full attention.

Jason caught the confused look in his friend's eyes and dropped his head. "Yeah change. I've talked to Bernie. He's in the process of helping Sam get her P.I. liscence so the two of you can go into business together. He also transferred the deed to Sonny's old penthouse to you. This way if any other fed come sniffing around, it'd look like you're no longer connected to the organization"

So this was it. This was good-bye. Once again time fooled him with smoke and mirrors. Made him believe he had found a home and family with Jason. It could have been worse Spinelli decided. At least he wasn't being fitted for cement shoes. "The Jackal understands if you no longer wish to keep him under your employ, especially after all the heat he brought to your doorstep. I thank you for your tutelage and the pink bedroom you've allowed me to reside in these past two years." He looked down at the fidgeting hands in his lap and tried his hardest not to cry. But a small tear made its way down his cheek. He hoped Stone Cold didn't see it.

Unfortunately Jason did see it. Shaking his head, he stood up. "No. No, Spinelli this is not good-bye". He sat down on the bed next to his friend. Placing a comforting arm on Spinelli's shoulder, Jason continued. "I'm doing this to keep you safe. I'm trying to give you the one thing I wish I had -- an out.". It was true. Jason knew that Spinelli wasn't cut out for this business. It was a business that blackened a man's soul and Jason would never forgive himself if Spinelli's bright light ever dimmed. It was something that Jason often thought about but pushed aside when the latest threat hit because Spinelli's tech support was so handy. But after seeing Spinelli in that holding cell after his arrest, looking so lost and scared, Jason knew he could no long ignore it. So he did what he had to do. What Spinelli wouldn't do. Jason set The Jackal free.

* * *

Johnny stood on Federico's patio on the Hampton's staring out at the beach thinking about the little time he had with Lulu that morning at the Crimson office. The way her eyes looked when he first stepped off that elevator, all bright and smiling. And,of course, the way they looked when he left, all broken and sad.

Next to him Maxie stood chatting away with some designer Johnny could care less about. God he could kill her right now. How dare she flirt with him in front of Lulu like that. Maxie must have felt his stare because she looked up at him and gave him an apologetic smile. Johnny just sighed, shook his head and reached into his pocket to retrieve his buzzing cell phone. He looked at the caller I.D. and excused himself from the group.

Walking into Federico's exquisite home, Johnny answered his phone. "Claudia, what's up?"

"John, where the hell are you?", Claudia asked as she paced Sonny Corinth's' living room.

"I'm in the Hampton's doing some P.R. thing with Maxie. Why? What's wrong?". Johnny could tell by her voice something was off.

"The shit's about to hit the fan. Jerry Jax is back!" Claudia whispered into the phone.

This was bad, real bad. Jerry Jax was the other conspirator in that botched hit on Sonny. He was the only one who knew besides Johnny of his sister's part in that hit. And Jerry took great delight in taunting her about it. He even went so far as to hide incriminating DVD's in Sonny's home and made Claudia search for them in some sick twisted scavenger hunt. But Jerry was supposed to be dead. Having been blown up in some cargo ship after he kidnapped Sam McCall.

"What the hell....", Johnny started but stopped and smiled when a couple walked by him and out to the patio. "What do you think he wants?" he finished his question.

"I don't know.", Claudia answered. "Maybe I should go find out --"

"No!", Johnny protested. "I'll be home in a few hours. We'll talk about it then." He ended his call with his sister. He put his phone back in his pocket and made his way back to the party. Time was certainly a precious commodity. And no matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to buy enough.

* * *

Lulu stepped off the fourth floor elevator at Mercy Hospital. It was her lunch hour and she thought it might be nice to surprise Spinelli with some food from Kelley's. And after the morning she had, she could use a friend.

When she arrived at Spinelli's door, she pushed it open without knocking. "Oh, excuse me", Lulu said when she saw Nurse Nadine Crowell standing by Spinelli's bed. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just wait here til you're done".

"It's o.k.", the nurse waved Lulu in. "I was just congratulating him on the good news".

"What news?", Lulu asked as she walked into the room.

"Spinelli got his walking papers. He's going home tomorrow." Nadine smiled at her patient.

"That's great Spinelli!" Lulu cheered.

"Indeed.", Spinelli smiled half-halfheartedly Although he was happy to leave the hospital, he wasn't sure where that "home" Nadine spoke of was going to be.

"I was just telling Spinelli how much I'm going to miss him around here", Nadine said. "I mean who am I going to play gin rummy with now", she laughed.

When Spinelli told her they could commiserate together, she didn't take it too seriously. But during the week, Nadine found herself spending her break time with him. Sometimes they played cards. Sometimes they just talked. She found a lot out about The Jackal. They both liked musicals and grew up in the country. It was nice to have someone to talk to again. Not since Leyla died did Nadine have a friend in Port Charles. She truly was going to miss him.

"Well let me go. Epiphany is going to kill me if I don't finish my rounds", the nurse said. She said good-bye to both Lulu and Spinelli and left the room.

"Wow. Rummy?", Lulu teased her friend once they were alone.

Spinelli blushed slightly at Lulu's ribbing. "The Nurturing Nurse has proven to be a good friend to The Jackal these past few days", he pointed out with a goofy grin. "So, what brings the Original Blonde One here today?" Spinelli asked, changing the subject.

"This!", Lulu happily held up the bag from Kelley's. "I thought you could use a break from the hospital food".

"Most gracious thanks, Blonde One. The Jackal has grown tired of the bland chicken and orange jello."

"Well, I got something better than jello", she reached inside the bag. "Tada!" Lulu revealed a bottle of orange soda. Spinelli laughed and took the beverage. He took a healthy sip as she sat down on the bed. Pulling his tray to the bed, she took the remaining items out the bag. "You must be excited to be going home tomorrow?"

"Yes, most definitely.", he answered as he grabbed a cheeseburger off the tray. "I cannot wait to return to the cyber world where the Jackal's skills reign supreme!"

Lulu laughed slightly, knowing he meant his laptop. "So I guess that means you're doing o.k.?" Lulu asked as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

Uh-huh", he nodded as he munched on his burger. "And you?"

Lulu sighed heavily. "Well things at Crimson are crazy. Kate's driving everybody crazy about this layout and then there's Maxie and Johnny...." she immediately stopped when she saw Spinelli stiffen.

"What about Maximista and The Mob Prince?", Spinelli prompted when Lulu paused.

"It nothing" she said fidgeting on the bed. "Johnny and Maxie had some P.R. thing on the Hampton's today." she dismissed. But the look on Spinelli's face told her that he wasn't buying it. She sighed and looked down at her hands and continued talking. "And when Johnny came to pick up Maxie.....she was....all flirty with him." She looked up to see Spinelli's eyes drop quickly to his lap. Upsetting him was not her intent and she hated being the bearer of bad news.

"I see." he nodded in acceptance. So that's why Maxie hadn't come by. She was obviously enjoying her time with the Mob Prince.

"I'm sorry Spinelli. I didn't mean to upset you" Lulu gently squeezed his hand.

"No, it's quite alright Blonde One. Maximista is free to do what she likes" he said disappointingly. "The real question is are you alright?" He gently patted her hand with his other one.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. It just really sucked seeing them like that", Lulu admitted. "But it's like you said Johnny and me are over and he can do whatever he wants, you know?" Lulu shrugged sadly.

"Yeah. But that doesn't change the fact that, and forgive my boldness here.... Johnny is a fool. You are a beautiful creature who is smart and strong and kind. I have no doubt that he will awake one morning and realize his folly.", he comfortingly spoke.

Spinelli was so sweet. Even with his own heart-break so clearly evident, he managed to put her feelings above his own. "Maxie's a fool too.", Lulu assured him. Then a funny thought occurred to her. "You know, I probably should of picked you all those years ago", she chuckled.

Spinelli smiled remembering the time he, Dillion and Milo competed for Lulu's affections. It was strange how certain he was back then that Lulu was the one. Yet, today, he couldn't picture Lulu as anything other than his good friend. Time was funny like that he guessed. "That would be...odd.", he laughed.

"Yes it would be", Lulu agreed laughing also.

The two friends spent the rest of their lunch talking and laughing, feeling much better than they did that morning.

* * *

The day had come to and end. It was a long day too. The three hour drive to and from Long Island had worn her out. But it was great seeing Federico again. They gossiped about all the models and designers at the party. He even showed her some of his sketches for his winter line. So what if Johnny was pissed at her for flirting with him, Maxie still had fun on the Hampton's.

She stood in front of her stove waiting for her water to boil so she could make herself a cup of chamomile tea. Just as she heard the whistle from the teapot, her cell phone rang from the kitchen table. Walking over to it, she noticed Robin's number on the caller I.D. "Hey Robin, what's up?", she asked as she headed back towards the stove.

"I got good news", Robin chimed.

"What?", Maxie asked as she filled her mug.

"Spinelli passed his tests".

Maxie quickly put down the teapot. She bounced on the spot excitedly, knowing what that meant. "So Spinelli's coming home?"

"Yup, Maxie. Patrick told me when he got home from work".

"That's great Robin! Thanks for calling", Maxie beamed.

"No problem. Now let me go. Emma's been fussy lately. She's cutting new teeth.", Robin said.

"Awww. Poor baby. Give her a kiss from Auntie Maxie, will ya?", Maxie pouted playfully.

"Will do. Bye." Robin chuckled.

"Bye.". Maxie ended the call. She took her tea and headed for her bed room.

When she got there, she climbed into her bed. Maxie looked looked at the empty side. The side that Spinelli slept on when he was staying there. Instead of feeling the sad and lonely, she felt giddy. She just knew that that half of the bed wouldn't be empty after tomorrow. Time had the ability to heal all wounds. At least that's what Spinelli told her. Maxie snuggled up to his pillow and closed her eyes, imagining Spinelli's soothing hands wrapped around her. Yes, everything would be better tomorrow. Spinelli was coming home!


End file.
